Castlefan01
by 4evercaskett
Summary: Rick visits Kate after reading a hot scene from his favorite FF writer and soon begins to wonder if the two are one in the same...
1. Chapter 1

*****I started to do this as a OS but decided to divide it onto 2 or maybe even 3 chapters. I know this first one is really short, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. ;)**

**Rick sat in his office, checking over his e-mails, when he noticed an alert he hadn't received in a while. His favorite Fanfiction writer had uploaded a new story to the Richard Castle Fansite. He quickly scanned the room even though he knew he was very much alone and then clicked the link to 'Queen Takes Rook' by Castlefan01.**

_Nikki moved her Queen into position and let her fingers linger on the chess piece for a  
>moment as she considered her options, then quickly removed her hand and smirked at<br>the journalist sitting across from her. "Your move Mr. Rook."_

_Jameson knew she was setting him up for something but for the life of him, he couldn't see it.  
><em>_She acted nervous though, he noticed. Was she afraid he may see an opening  
>in her defense? Was there a weak spot somewhere? 'That's it!' He thought to himself<br>as he took hold of his Knight positioning it closer to her King, one move away from  
>putting her into Check.<em>

_As soon as he removed his fingers from his chess piece, he smiled up at her and leaned  
>back in his seat, confident he had the upper hand. <em>

_Nikki slowly stood and walked over to the bar to refill her wine glass. She glanced over her  
>shoulder and held the bottle up to him, silently asking if he wanted some. He shook his head<br>indicating he was good and twirled the liquid around in his glass before taking a sip. Jameson  
>sat his glass back down on the table and watched her walk back towards him, swaying her hips<br>a little more than necessary and chewing on her lower lip to cover up her smile. 'Oh no.' He thought  
>and then began scanning the board in front of him. 'What did I do?'<em>

_Jameson was no longer smiling, the expression on his face now was... Defeat. Nikki sat her drink  
>down next to his, placed both her hands on the table and leaned over the Chess board to marvel<br>at her work. "I could do this..." Nikki whispered as she fingered her Bishop and slid it closer to his  
>favorite piece, the female matriarch. "... And take your Queen." <em>

_She never removed her fingers from the piece as she turned her head to see his reaction. His eyes  
>left the game for a moment to meet hers and he gave her a nervous grin. If he could somehow convince<br>her to spare his lady friend, he may yet have a chance to win. "Go ahead and take her, I still have you..."  
>His voice sounded sultry as he spoke softly to her and leaned in closer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "... My Queen."<em>

_"Or... How about I do this..." Nikki eased her Bishop back to where he sat a moment ago and  
>then tapped her finger on the head of her newly chosen piece. She quickly slid the beautifully carved<br>Ivory lady across the board and rammed into one of his Ebony characters, knocking it to the floor.  
>"Queen takes Rook!"<em>

_Jameson reached down and picked up the Rook from the floor when he suddenly realized the words  
>she had just spoken. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Ohh, I like the sound of that... Take me, please."<em>

_Nikki bent at the waist and got right in his face. "You do realize that move put you into Check, don't you?"_

_Jameson nodded his head and reached his arm around Nikki's waist, never breaking eye contact with her.  
>His fingers lightly traced the shapes of the pieces on the board and when he located his King, he tipped him over.<br>"I surrender." He whispered just before he crashed his lips to hers._

**Rick was starting to get aroused, he knew all the previous stories by Castlefan01 got very erotic and he could tell that this one was just getting started. He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up on his desk and placed the laptop in his lap. The heat coming off the machine combined with the words he was reading had him at full attention in no time. Every now and then he would push his crotch upwards, imagining that the warmth and friction he was feeling her... sitting on his lap... instead of a computer.**

**The scene was getting so intense, Rick debated whether or not he should undo his jeans and enjoy the story with a little more hands on approach. His cell phone chirped alerting him to a new text and brought him out of his daydream. He reached for the phone and opened the message, it was from Kate.**

**- You busy?**

**-Just checking e-mails. What's up?**

**-You wanna come over?**

**-Want me to bring anything?**

**-Do you have a Chess Board?**

**Rick clinched his hand into a fist and bit his knuckle when he read her last text. He closed his laptop, sat it back on the desk and typed out a reply.**

**-I'll be there in 20!**

*****Interested in reading another chapter? Drop me a line or two and let me know. You can also follow me on Twitter Rayleenw **


	2. Chapter 2

***I apologize in advance for all errors found in this chapter. Football took over my brain and I only had time to write during commercials and halftimes. Go Ducks!

Rick tucked the Chess board under his arm and raised his hand to knock on Kate's door exactly nineteen minutes after his last text to her. He was a nervous wreck! Less than twenty minutes ago he was reading a very steamy scene involving a game of Chess, Nikki, and Rook... Now he's outside 'Nikki's' door, with a Chess board and the remnants of a raging hard on.

Kate cracked her door to make sure it was him, she smiled at him as soon as their eyes met and his heart ached, he loved her so deeply it crushed him yet lifted him up at the same time. Every little thing she did, amazed him... kept him wanting more.

She released the chain and opened the door, motioning for him to enter. He couldn't help but inhale deeply as he passed her and his eyes rolled back in his head as he picked up the scent of cherries. He walked over to the tiny island in her kitchen and sat the game board down then turned to her. She was dressed for bed.

"Do you want some wine?" Kate ask as she walked behind him to open the fridge.

Rick was trying his best to not think about the story he had been reading before she text him but it seemed inevitable, aside from the names, everything else was the same. He was Rook, she was Nikki, they were about to drink wine and play Chess... "Yes, please."

Kate poured them both a glass of red wine then sat down across from him as he separated the pieces. "I want to be white."

"Why? Because you want to go first?" Rick tried his best to separate this situation from the one in the story he was previously reading.

Kate picked out the white pieces and started arranging them on her side of the board. "Ladies first, Castle!"

"Always, Beckett." Rick mumbled as he began to place his black pieces on the board. He fought the urge to grin as his mind went through all the ways he could make her 'go' first. His lips, fingers, and cock ached to make her quiver beneath him as many times as possible before he followed her...

"Castle!" Kate's loud shriek snapped him back to reality. "Your move!"

Rick cleared his throat and leaned on closer to the board. Without hesitation, he reached for a pawn and moved it forward then raised only his eyes to look up at Kate.

Kate reached for a Knight next and Rick smiled. He had never played with anyone who pulled their Knights out so quickly and he began to question her level of skill, she was either very good and knew exactly what she was doing, or she was totally clueless. He studied her as she slowly removed her fingers from the piece and began to play with the tiny strap of her pajama top as she waited for him to make his move. Rick quickly averted his eyes when she caught him staring and reached for another pawn and slid it up one spot.

Kate smiled as she reached for her bishop, she slid it into position and then scooted her chair back and stood up. "More wine?"

"What? Uh, Yeah... Sure." Rick stammered as he thought about his next move. He got distracted when she moved away from the island and he noticed how soft her pajama bottoms looked. If his hand moved to the left just a tad as she walked by, he would be able to feel just how soft they were. His fingers twitched against his will and he had to force them to curl around the surface of the countertop instead of reaching for her.

Kate stood behind him and reached over his back to refill his glass. Her breast rubbed against his back as she stretched her arm out over his shoulder. Her lips were just above his ear, if he tilted his head up and to the right he could kiss her. Unable to think straight, Rick sat up straighter and looked up at her. His eyes were glazed over and nearly closed as he reveled in the feel of her boobs pressed against his back. He cleared his throat and pushed away from the island. "I need to use the bathroom."

Kate felt a tightening in her loins as she looked down at him. She licked her lips, straitened up and moved back a step, giving him room to stand. "You know where it is."

Rick stood and turned towards her, something was different about her tonight. The way she pressed herself against him, the way she licked her lips before each sip of wine, the way she was dressed... He mumbled something under his breath as he turned away from her and headed towards the bathroom.

"Did you say something, Castle?" Kate called out as he strode off.

Rick never turned around, he just kept walking. "Don't cheat, I'll be right back."

Kate finished off her drink and reached down to loosen the ties to her pajama bottoms. After refilling her glass again, she hoisted herself up onto the bar and waited for him to return.

Rick stood over the toilet and opened the fly of his jeans. "You're not helping." He scolded his less than flaccid penis as he pulled it through the opening of his boxers. "We are here to play Chess, nothing else!" He finished his business and washed his hands, opened the door to leave and noticed a notebook on Kate's bed. One peep was all it took for him to know that Kate couldn't see him and so he stepped over and grabbed up the tablet.

After quickly scanning the words on the page that was on top, he flipped back a page, and then another. He gasp when he realized he was looking at the rough draft of the FF story he had been reading before coming over to play Chess with Kate. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. 'That means that Kate is...

"Cassstle!" Kate bellowed out. "If you shake it more than three times, it's called masturbation!"

"I'm Coming! Uh... I mean, I'm on my way..." Rick stammered as he threw the notebook back onto Kate's bed and tried to figure out exactly what kind of game was being played here tonight, and how was he going to play now that he knew her secret.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you fell in!" Kate quipped out as soon as he turned the corner and came into her line of vision.

Rick stopped dead in his tracks and ran his hand through his hair when he spotted her perched upon the counter. The smart ass remark that had just been on the tip of his tongue was suddenly forgotten and he just stood there, staring at her.

Kate hopped off the counter and removed a scrunchie from around her wrist. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and very seductively wrapped the elastic band around her hair. over and over again. She smiled as she felt the waistband of her sleep pants slip closer to her neatly trimmed pubes and her top ride up toward her navel, just the way she planned. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the desire in Rick's eyes. The next thing she noted was his clinched fists and stiff posture. He was fighting the urge to reach out to her with every fiber of his being.

"Kate..."

Hearing Rick whisper her first name sent a chill down her spine and she took a step closer to him. "Yes, Rick..."

Rick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The little devil on his left shoulder told him to just go for it, while the angel on the right one warned him of the consequences of making such a bold move.

As he mentally cursed the halo wearing mirage for being right, he looked down at the floor then moved over to his chair. He looked back over his shoulder before he took his seat and noticed she was just inches behind him. "Can we just get back to the game?"

Kate could hear the vulnerability in his voice and she almost regretted her actions. Almost! She had fought this thing between then for too long and now her mind was made up, she wanted to be with him. She loved him.

"I'm ready." Kate told him as she stepped in front of him.

Rick smiled up at her and tilted his head in the direction of her chair. "Take your seat then because it's my move."

Kate stretched her arm across the table and toppled her King over. "I meant, I'm ready for this..." She place her hands on his thighs and leaned in closer to him.

"Kate..."

Kate took one hand off Rick's leg and covered his mouth to silence him. "I heard what you said at Montgomery's funeral, when I got shot and you begged me to stay with you. You told me you love me."

Rick could feel tears welling up in his eyes, visions of her bleeding out beneath him and the fear of losing her forever flooded his memory. He couldn't speak, not for lack of words, but Kate's hand still pressed tightly over his mouth. Instead of reaching up to remove her hand from his face, Rick wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and pulled her between his legs and just nodded his head.

Kate took her hand away from Rick's mouth and placed it on his shoulder. "No more fighting it, no more pretending I don't care... I love you Rick!"

Rick slid his hands from her waist up her back and forced her even closer, their lips only centimeters apart, then he closed the gap and sealed their lips together.

***You know the drill... Drop me a line or look me up on Twitter Rayleenw :) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very, very sorry I delayed this for so long. I hope you guys can forgive me :)

Kate forced her lips to leave Rick's and she placed both her hands on his face. Rick positioned his hands to cup Kate's face the same way she was doing his and they just smiled at each other. Kate licked her lips and leaned back into him, her mouth just a breath away from his. "Tell me." She whispered against his lips.

Rick pulled his head back and gave Kate a questioning look. He searched he eyes for signs of indecision, doubt, or fear, but only saw love. Instantly he knew what she was asking him for and he was more than happy to oblige. The writer in him gave way to the man so instead of using big extravagant words, he used three simple yet powerful ones. "I love you."

Kate smiled up at him as her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt. "Show me."

Rick reached for the hem of Kate's blouse and tugged it upwards. "Everyday..." He promised her as she raised her arms above her head so he could peel the garment off her. "For the rest of our lives." Another oath fell from his lips as his fingertips outlined the permanent reminder of how close he came to losing her, then he placed a tender kiss there, right over her heart. "Always."

Kate arched her back into him and her hands dug into his scalp as his mouth teased one nipple then the other and his hands took hold of the waistband of her pajama pants and shoved them down to her ankles then hoisted her back onto the counter. "Dirty girl, no panties..." Rick growled as he moved his mouth down her stomach and pulled her to sit near the edge. "...smells soo good..." He mumbled as his lips neared her heat, followed closely by his hands. "I want to taste you."

"Oh god, yes!" Kate moaned as Rick's tongue lapped up her slit and one of his fingers teased her opening. Her whole body relaxed and the sleep wear that was at her ankles, fell to the floor. "Shove it in deep and suck my clit hard."

Rick did exactly what she said and felt her inner muscles clamp down on his digit almost instantly. He removed his mouth from her swollen nub and replaced it with his thumb. As he kissed back up her body, he plunged his finger in and out slowly and rubbed his thumb back and forth over her bundle of nerves.

"More.." Kate purred just before Rick's mouth covered hers and he added another finger. The intensity caused Kate to bite down on Rick's lower lip and he pulled back suddenly. Kate's eyes flew open immediately and her fingers came up to touch the red spot she had made. "Sorry"

Rick shook his head and smiled at her before crashing his lips to hers. "I bite too." He growled before his tongue assaulted her mouth the same way his hand was doing her core, deep and hard followed by soft and shallow. When he felt her begin to quiver, his mouth left hers and traveled back down her neck. He nipped at her flesh as his fingers located her G spot and strummed it a few times. "Cum for me Kate."

Kate fisted her hand into Rick's hair and guided his mouth back to her breast. "Don't stop... Oh God!..."

Rick sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue mimicking what his thumb was doing to her clit. Then he bit down on the hardened nub with just enough pressure to make Kate hiss. When he moved his lower jaw from side to side, it created a pleasure/pain feeling and Rick could tell by the sounds Kate was making that she was enjoying it very much. His fingers increased the speed and pressure of their attack and he roughly pulled his mouth away from her breast to watch her fall.

Kate's slick walls clinched Rick's fingers and then her body convulsed as she screamed in ecstasy. "CASTLE!... Oh GOD!... Castle yes!"

Rick was in awe of her, more so now than ever. When he felt her begin to tremble he couldn't help but smile a cocky smile, knowing he was responsible for the euphoria she was feeling right now. When Kate opened her eyes and saw the look on Rick's face, she smiled back at him as he slowed his ministrations on her swollen channel. She worried her lower lip between her teeth as she rode out the reaming tremors of her orgasm. "Castle, you better be naked by the time I get off this counter."

Rick pushed away from her and pulled his shirt over his head while toeing his shoes and socks off then quickly unfastened his jeans and pushed them over his hips. Kate closed in on him as he kicked his pants off and she grabbed the waistband of his boxers. "Let me get these."

Kate pulled out and then down and slid the silky material down to the floor then pulled away from him to get a look of what he had to offer her. "Oh my! Nothing boyish about that." She chuckled as she took hold of his manhood and gave his a quick stroke.

"Kate, please... I need to be inside you."

Kate hiked one leg up just enough to allow the head of Rick's dick to tease her opening. "What's stopping you?" She ask as she held him in place and moved her hips in a circle, coating the tip of his cod with her juices.

Rick bent his knees and he thrust upward. "Nothing!" He growled as he entered her for the first time. His mouth latched onto a nipple as his hands fisted her ass and he lifted her up. Kate locked her legs around his waist as he thrust again, this time burying himself inside her. "FUCK!" Rick howled out and pulled Kate tighter to him, stepped out of the puddle of underwear at his feet and practically ran to the bedroom.

Kate threw her head back and laughed as Rick stumbled and staggered all the way to her room, never once breaking their intimate connection. He spun around and sat on her bed and smiled up at her when her laughter turned into a deep moan as the depth of penetration increased. Rick wiggled his hips just to make her repeat the sound and when she did, he fell back on the bed, pulled her with him and flipped over to hover above her. "I love you Katherine Beckett."

"And I love you Richard Castle."

Kate raised her head up off the pillow and kissed him soundly. She hooked her heels behind Rick's thighs and pulled him even deeper then rolled them over to switch positions.

"What the..." Rick's brow furrowed and he tried to raise his shoulder up off the bed to see what was poking him. Kate saw immediately that he had landed on her notebook, the one with all her Fanfic drafts in it.

Kate started kissing up Rick's chest and when her mouth reached his neck she licked and sucked until she felt his arms encircle her and he sat up. As soon as he raised off the bed, Kate grabbed the notebook and tossed it across the room. Rick tensed at the noise and looked around to identify where it came from and what had caused it.

Kate folded her legs under herself and raised up on her knees, and Rick instantly turned his attention back to her. He gripped her hips and shoved her back down then relaxed his hold so she could rise back up. The continued this action a few times until the kissing and thrusting became erratic. Then he pulled her chest flush with his and leaned her onto her back while he remained on his knees and drove into her at a new angle.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Kate screamed and arched her back off the bed.

Rick pulled Kate's legs up and placed them on his shoulders, reveling in the way she reacted to his movements. "Extraordinary" He whispered as he kissed up her neck and his hips picked up speed. "You are so perfect."

"Feels so good... So close..." Kate moaned. She slid her legs off Rick's shoulders and locked them around his waist. "That's it! Right there! OH GOD!... Cass...el..."

Rick felt Kate dig her barely there nails into his flesh and her core tighten around him as she reached her peak. "Say it again." Rick requested as he continued to pound into her, building up another orgasm. He pulled away to watch her face as she moaned out his name again and then he kissed he deeply. "Look at me, Kate. Open those beautiful eyes."

Kate slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She chewed on her lower lip in effort to keep her eyes open as her body once again began to tremble. Rick kissed her lips once and then his mouth latched onto her neck and marked her for the world to see, she belongs to him.

Kate tugged Rick's hair, bringing his mouth back to hers as she shouted his last name and then purred his first. Rick couldn't hold back any longer, his name on her lips as she writhed beneath him was his undoing. He buried himself as deep inside her as he could as he shot his seed into her womb and her spasms milked him of every drop.

Rick rolled off her, his chest heaving heavily as he turned his head to smile at her, words couldn't express what he was feeling. Kate curled up next to him and started kissing up his neck. "As much as I enjoyed what just transpired... I'm going to need a few minutes."

Kate grinned but continued to assault his flesh. "Just claiming what's mine." She stated as she pulled away to admire the hickey she had left on his neck.

Rick propped up on an elbow and smirked at Kate. "All's fair, right?"

"You better believe it Ricky!"

"In that case..."

"Rick, where are you going? What are you..."

"I'm going to read the rest of your story... Castlefan01."

Kate threw a pillow at him as he bent to pick up her notebook. "CASTLE!"

**Am I forgiven? Let me know by clicking the review button below and leave a few words. You can also follow me on twitter Rayleenw :)


End file.
